Forever & After
by ChoclatePm
Summary: What if Naho Saenoki had uploaded the correct instructions to the Sachiko Forever After charm? What if the students of Kisaragi Academy never became ensnared within the cursed walls of Heavenly Host Elementary? What if Mayu Suzumoto transferred the day following the Culture Festival? -


"We're all going to miss you, Mayu." Ayumi declared, her soulful eyes beaded with tears.

"And I'm gonna miss all of you, too!" Mayu sobbed.

It was Mayu Suzumoto's last day of school. Her father was offered a job promotion in another city and was required to immigrate there as soon as possible. Therefore, Mayu was to transfer to a new school fleetly. She had only found out about this a few days ago. Her friends were as distraught as she was and all agreed to make the most of Mayu's last days attending Kisaragi Academy.

For their final night together Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representative, shared chilling ghost stories with the group in their classroom. She had turned off all the lights and lit a single candle in the middle of the room, illuminating only parts of her face. It was also coincidental that it was raining heavily, giving off an ominous atmosphere to the room.

Mayu found that the stories were clichéd, yet still managed to give her chills. Satoshi Mochida was the first the cower in fear, as always. Yoshiki Kishinuma had managed to appear apathetic throughout the evening and constantly assured Satoshi that they were just stories. Seiko Shinohara held tightly onto Naomi Nakashima and, unsurprisingly, Naomi's breasts. Sakutaro Morshige seemed balanced through it all, expressing both emotions of (attempted) bravery and fear. Mayu had continuously inched towards Sakutaro whenever she felt afraid and he would continuously welcome her, as if he were sheltering her from harm.

After Ayumi had finished with the ghost stories, Ms Yui Shishido and Satoshi's younger sister, Yuka joined them. Sakutaro had then suggested to take a picture of the group as a memoir, in which Mayu immediately approved. Suddenly everything became very emotional as everyone began giving their regards to Mayu.

This is when Ayumi suggested to perform the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm.

"C'mon guys! If we partake in this, we'll all be together forever."

"Okay, let's do it then!" Mayu smiled.

"I found it on the website of a newly-trending paranormal author," Ayumi said, while searching through her school bag. She pulled out a paper cut-out of what appeared to be the figure of a person. "Alright, now listen up! We must perform this ritual very carefully in order for it to work. Firstly, everyone must gather around in a circle and hold a piece of the paper Sachiko doll.

"In your head, you must repeat the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ten times. You have to say it one time for every person present and once for Sachiko. No more, no less, or the charm will fail. Have you all got that?"

Everyone did exactly as Ayumi had instructed. When they had all repeated the phrase ten times, they all ripped a piece of the Sachiko doll in synchronisation.

"Wow. I already feel enlightened by our unique friendship with one another," Yoshiki had scoffed.

Ayumi proceeded to tell Ms Yui that she was going to be in early the following morning to clean the classroom. After everyone had gathered their belongings, the group then proceeded to the entrance hallway. Mayu hesitantly changed from her slippers to her shoes and took her umbrella from her bag. The group escorted her to the school gate where they shared their last goodbyes.

Naomi had suggested that they visit their beloved friend during the winter break. Mayu was contented to hear admiration from all her friends, but it was Sakutaro whom she would miss the most. Over time, Mayu had begun developing feelings for her best friend. And now she was leaving his side. She felt miserable for abandoning him, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After she had said her final goodbye, Mayu walked in the opposite direction. Tears had begun streaming down her face as she made her way hastily towards her house.

Mayu stopped at her front door. Her keys were in her hand as she held her umbrella in the other. She put the keys back in her pocket and took out her piece of the Sachiko doll. She smiled as a teardrop landed on the frail paper, creating a translucent spot. It may have been just a piece of paper, but it meant more than that to Mayu. In her hand, she held the symbol of her friendship with the others; the friends that she feared whom would forget her, or the friends she feared whom she would forget, or both.

"No…

"We'll always be friends…

"Forever and after."


End file.
